1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bird feeder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bird feeder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to prevent access to a squirrel relative to food components within the second housing of a plurality of housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preventing access of a squirrel and other such animals to food components within a bird feeder structure is of consideration in the prior art as such squirrels tend to eliminate food from the intended recipients, such as the birds. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization of compact and convenient construction preventing such access to the food component by a squirrel and other members of the rodent family.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved bird feeder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.